Shattering the Judicator's Intervention
by Sarroush
Summary: When Kayle disowned Morgana, she put up an impenetrable wall around her heart. No longer would she allow anyone to get close to her. However, decades later, now on the Fields of Justice, her wall begins to crumble. Her past starts to haunt her as she slowly loses control of her buried, forbidden emotions. The cause? A certain Fallen Angel. KaylexMorgana, CaitxVi. Yuri.
1. The Fifth Year

**A/N:** Hi guys! So I've wanted to write a Kayle/Morg fic for a long time now but I just couldn't get an idea on the plot. I personally find the characters to be OOC near the end, but mainly because of the situation they're in. They'll be back to their normal selves in the next chapter!

Important note: This fic will contain yuri & eventual incest. You've been warned!

* * *

It was once again that time of year. Alone in her quarters, she wondered if it would happen again. It had been happening four years in a row after all. But this time she would catch the person red-handed. Have them explain their actions. Who could it have been? She had no idea. And thus, she waited. Waited for the bell to ring. She waited. Waited. Nothing happened. It was an hour before midnight now. Maybe the person gave up. Maybe it was just a joke and they got tired. Or maybe they would come the next day at night. She couldn't remember anymore. She didn't particularly care, but it irked at her that she couldn't find the culprit. They weren't really a culprit though were they? She shook her head and decided she needed some air. Grabbing her helmet from the table next to the door, she strode forward, leaving her room. Once at the roof of the castle-like building, she put on her golden helmet, spread her wings wide and kicked herself off the ground.

She couldn't really understand who the one behind all of this was. She hadn't told anyone what today was. Only one person knew and Kayle's face contorted in disgust thinking that that person would be the one to do such a thing, five years in a row. She never felt sick after receiving the anonymous present, as such she felt more than knew that it couldn't have been her younger sister. Flying above Summoner's Rift, she ironically encountered said sister. She stopped in midair, her wings flapping. The Judicator decided to look down at the current fight. This was one night she had off on her moderating and investigating duties to which she was grateful. Wasn't that Caitlyn girl an officer? She could be investigating too. But alas, Kayle needed peace, and peace she would have, if not in her home world, then on the fields of justice.

The battlefield was a mess. All ten champions were on a single lane, each side trying to push to the other's nexus. Unfortunately for Morgana and her team who were low on health, they didn't stand a chance against Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage. The younger sister was sent back to spawn. But it was strange. Something about her loss bothered the older sister. She wasn't sure exactly what it was. Could it have been that she hated the fact that someone else killed her? Possibly. After all, she was the one who was supposed to kill Morgana over and over again.

The fight finally ended with Morgana's team losing. As Kayle decided it was time to head back, she overheard a conversation going on between the losing team who was hanging around their nexus.

"Well, next time, we're not taking Pantheon with us," the younger sister let out as she began to tie her hair in a pony tail.

"Hey Morgie, want to go to the pub now that we're done?" The gauntlet woman, what was her name again? Vee? Vi? Put her arm around the Fallen Angel's shoulders and brought her closer.

"I could join you later, but I have to go bake for a little bit," Morgana looked away only for her eyes to be caught by Pantheon . '_Crap..._'

"MORGANA! My sweet! Did I hear you correctly? Bake? May I join you in your endeavors? I will offer you the best of help possible!" He walked briskly and stood in front of her.

Shaking her head, she pushed Vi's shoulder away gently as she made her way out of the Rift.

"Morgana, please wait!" Pantheon ran to catch up to her. "So-"

"I should've had Soraka silence you before leaving."

"But her silence doesn't make us mute! It just sto-"

"Please. Please just shut up. I have a deadline to get to. If you want to help, fine. But for the love of all that hates sound, please, shut up."

And so, they silently made their way to her house. Yes, Morgana had a house. Even Kayle didn't understand why she'd even need a house. She was however eternally grateful that Morgana was going the opposite way of where the Judicator lived. Turning, she flapped her wings a bit stronger and made her way back to her quarters. Once inside, she cussed silently. For some odd reason, a vast amount of exhaustion had taken over her. She slumped onto her bed, in her armor and helmet, face first, took a deep sigh and slowly drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.

She wasn't aware of the time when she opened her eyes to the sound of the doorbell ringing. It rang twice. It took her a while to get up as her entire body felt heavy. She hadn't even been drinking or fighting! It was this day. She hated this day. It brought back too many memories she'd prefer being without. Once at the door, thankful that no one could see the mess she was probably in, due to her armor, she turned the doorknob and opened. All that lay in front of her was a white box and on it a very small letter. She looked around the hallway, but it was completely empty. There wasn't another soul around. Sighing, she took the box and went back inside. She removed her helmet and began slowly taking off the letter, which was an addition that wasn't around the last 4 times.

In it were a few neatly written sentences that didn't make much sense to the Judicator, "This is the fifth time I'm doing this. I don't really know what keeps prompting me to give you the same thing every year or how I even started to, but I enjoy it nonetheless. You may not care. You may not even eat it. But I hope it makes you happy, even if a little bit. - Me."

Shaking her head, the confused woman opened the box. In it lay, as predicted, a cake. Five years and every year she would receive a different cake. Last year it was a soft fudge filled chocolate cake. This year it was white with swirls of red on top. From the way it looked, she concluded that it was a cheesecake. Kayle didn't have friends in the League. Champions wanted to get close to her but she would usually push them away, not needing camaraderie. She only had two goals anyways. Find out what happened to Ashram and kill Morgana. So needless to say, for four years, she ate the cake alone. Of course she'd made sure there was no poison or weird ingredients in it before indulging.

Looking at the cake in the box, she couldn't help but sit down in front of it and reminisce of the past. A past where all was good, all was peaceful. A past where her younger sister still had proper wings, proper hair, proper ears, proper skin. A past where her younger sister was still alive. A past where her younger sister was not replaced by the witch, the fallen angel, the disgrace of her family. The Judicator shook her head. There was no point in remembering the past. That's just what it was. And yet, every year, on two differing days, her shield would begin to crumble. It aggravated her. That type of weakness was unforgiveable. She no longer had a sister! She had no reason to think of her. Of her long, light blonde hair, of her smaller but softer wings, of her innocent laugh. Of those eyes that looked at her older sister with such awe, fascination, respect, love. Of the way she would fall when first learning to fly and Kayle would catch her. Of the way Kayle would wrap her wings around the slender body, keeping her safe at night. Of the way-

"ENOUGH!"

Yelling helped. She rarely yelled lately, but yelling at herself helped. How old had she turned today? Ten thousand twenty? She couldn't believe she was still keeping track. The number was probably wrong anyways. What had surprised her even more however was that she had never once complained about being tired of living. She had her own duties, and until they were accomplished, she would never be tired of living.

Taking off her armor, all that remained was a thin, red, long sleeved layer covering until the mid of her thighs and red leggings. Grabbing a fork from one of the very few cupboards around her quarters she gave the cake a little taste. So moist, so smooth, so delicious. A ting of raspberry mixed with the delightfulness of white chocolate. Kayle was never one for sweets, but she had to admit when one was particularly delicious. This was the best yet of the anonymous gifter.

As she nibbled on piece after piece, savouring every single inch, her mind went back to the person who made these cakes for her. It was strange. She was sure only Morgana knew of when she was born, if she hadn't forgotten it. Did it even matter? Ten thousand years, calendars changed, dates changed, the world changed. Why would her birthday matter? But someone cared. They cared enough to give her something. It wasn't Morgana. It couldn't have been her. So who else would do something like this? Pantheon maybe. He did try flirting with Kayle on more than one occasion when drunk, but the latter had a feeling that the Artisan of War had no idea how to bake.

Taking in a big sigh, she looked at the Victorian clock next to the door. Almost three in the morning. She knew the chances of being summoned to the fields would be very slim, as such, she decided to be a little sinful. It was the day of her birth after all. She got up, decided to wear something entirely casual and not at all like something the Judicator of all people would wear. Rummaging through her clothes, she found a pair of black slacks and a simple red shirt. Folding her wings to her back and wearing a pair of long, black boots, she made her way to the Champion's Pub.

* * *

It was your typical pub, not that Kayle was used to going to any. She only did so ever so rarely. Of course, in her world there wasn't the abomination known as hard liquor or beer. All there was, was elegant wine. As she opened the doors, she made quick note of her surroundings. The bar tended to have a different theme every other night, but tonight it had reverted to its regular self. There was a large counter in front of the bar that could seat around twelve people. All around the place were tables and chairs and Kayle assumed that roughly a hundred people could possibly fit in at once.

Sitting at the bar, she noticed the three figures she had seen a few hours prior. She took a seat three chairs away from Pantheon, on the left and ordered five shots of Valoran Vodka.

"And, and you know?! *hic* It's, it's her birthday today! Today! She's going to be *hic* going to be...uh...ten thousand...twenty five! *hic*," a drunk Morgana was speaking in slurs and through hiccups. The topic of the conversation peaked Kayle's interest who took the first shot and mercilessly swallowed it. Her throat burned at the contact, having her breath out a deep sigh.

"I can't even fathom what I would do for over ten thousand years. BAKE! THAT'S WHAT I WOULD DO! I WOULD FINALLY BAKE!"

"Shut it, Pantheon. We're trying to drown our sorrows away," Vi let out, taking another gulp of her beer.

"Well, *hic* what she did was, what she did was, she would kill. She'd kill *hic* and kill *hic* and kill *hic*. Sort of like a serial killer! Except she killed because of supposed justice! Peace! She was the Judicator! *hic* She, she, she, was the one who upheld the law. That tyrannical law. And all I wanted was to free our people! Free them! Show Kayle she was wrong! *hic* But instead? Instead? She disowns me! "You're not my sister anymore, Morgana! You aren't family anymore! Blablabla!" *hic* How could she?! After all we'd been through together! Stupid Kayle! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate youuuuuuu!"

"There, there Morgie," Vi put her arm around the drunk, crying woman, bringing her closer. Morgana took a swallow of her drink as she looked sleepily at Vi. "You know Vi...*hic* I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I've dealt with dark magic, magic that goes against my people. I've killed, mutilated, sacrificed, ritualised. But you know what? I may not be too proud of it*hic* but, but I don't regret them. I did what I had to do you know? *hic* So, so, I can't really *hic* I can't really blame Kayle. But, but *hic* she's so cold! So, so mean. How could you do that to your little sister? The same sister you said you loved, you said loved me the night before you disowned me! *hic*"

*Cling*

Pantheon looked to his left, his eyes wide open. Kayle was sitting there, having just slammed her glass on the counter. Ten shot glasses lay in front of her, empty. Given they didn't have hard liquor on their home world and that she wasn't much of a drinker herself, it got to her fast. She looked to the drinking trio, eyes narrow.

"MORGANA!" The older woman stood up quickly, catching her head in dizziness as the stool she was sitting on fell to the wooden floor.

The younger woman had completely leaned into Vi, feeling the officer's chest move with every breath.

"Hey Vi, someone is calling me. But I can't seeeeeee *hic* Who is it?"

Before Vi could reply, Morgana was pulled away from her and held bridal style by the Judicator who made her way out of the pub in a very wobbly manner. The drunk angel flapped her wings once outside and shakily made her way to the fallen angel's house. Was she using her head? Not in the least bit. She wasn't thinking at all. She was just acting.

"Mmm, Kayle, miss you," the younger sister mumbled in the sky as she held onto the older sibling's red shirt.

Once at Morgana's domain, Kayle kicked the door to her house open and walked to the girl's room. Thankfully for her, the door closed behind her. Once in her room, she threw the owner onto the bed.

"You are drunk! Go to bed!" She was exaggerating her words and it seemed more like a song than a command. Unfortunately for her, her younger sister didn't want to go to bed alone. As she sloppily began taking her clothes off, she looked towards Kayle, her eyes narrow, letting out quiet hiccups, "Clothes! Clothes! Take them off!"

Kayle had no idea what was going on. Both of them were acting a bit too out of character. She was too inhibited to care however. It was her birthday after all! Taking off her clothes, she made her way onto the bed, under the covers with her younger sister.

"Kayle," the purple haired woman whispered as she got closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

_'I see...This is a dream isn't it? A dream where my sister is still alive. A dream where the witch hasn't taken her over.'_

The Judicator flapped her wings and gently brought them down, wrapping them around the younger body. In her arms lay the young, blonde haired little sister whom Kayle always protected, looked after, loved...lusted for.

But this was all a dream. This was the only place she could let herself go. Go back to a forbidden past. A past where all was well again. A past where she still had her little sister. She was too drunk and too tired to think anymore. As the younger angel held onto her more tightly, resting her head on her chest, the older sister, resting on hand on the small of Morgana's back and the other on her head, drifted off into a long wanted, peaceful sleep.

Deep down however, she knew. She knew full well that this wasn't a dream. The Judicator unfortunately, was too exhausted to care about anything. She would deal with her actions in the morning. She would deal with Morgana...In the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Denial Feeds Hatred

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Every single one means a lot! The Vi/Caitlyn plot line will start in around two chapters, if you're looking forward to it! Who knows, it might come in chapter 3!

Just to clear up a misunderstanding : In the first chapter, Morgana hasn't reverted to her angel self. Kayle is just so drunk that that's what she sees.

* * *

The younger sister had been really eager to start flying the moment she had flapped her wings for the first time. Of course, as such, every chance she had, she would go up to the roof of a tall building, jump from it and try to fly. It was suicidal. Her wings weren't strong enough to support her weight yet even though she wasn't heavy.

The first few times, she had come back a bit winded and hurt, but her injuries were so minimal that she was able to convince Kayle that she was fine. However, her biggest mistake occurred when she decided to go up to the Knight Commander's tower, which was the highest tower in their home world. Her reasoning? Her wings would work as they should if she was in a life or death situation. She was so young, so naive, so innocent. Of course she'd believe such a thought. She was unfortunately quickly mistaken. The moment she unfolded her wings, jumped from the ledge and began flapping, she realized the mistake she had committed. As she forced her wings to hold her weight, she heard a crack, followed by a massive amount of pain going through her right wing. Letting out a cry, she began free falling. She was going to die. She was so sure this was the end. Some people from the army would find her pancaked and take her to her sister. Kayle would be devastated. Heartbroken. The young angel couldn't do that to her sister. But there was no way out. No way to land safely or fly. Her wing ached, it ached so much, she hoped she'd faint before she fell face first on the rock hard ground.

Closing her eyes shut tight, she hoped what was about to come wasn't too painful. Maybe she could join her mother and father. She missed them after all. However, she had no time to actually think of death or her parents anymore than necessary. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her small body, catching her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at her with incredible worry and fear.

"K-kayle?" She let out quietly, tears about to overtake her. "Morgana! Please be careful," the older sister scolded as she held onto the smaller body. Tightening her grip, she let out "Your wings are still growing, you are still learning how to fly. Please, little sister. Please don't do anything rash. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

The younger girl held onto the older woman and began to cry, apologizing for scaring her and glad she had been saved.

"Sister?" Morgana whispered through tear filled hiccups.

Looking down at her, Kayle smiled gently, "Yes, my sweet?".

"My wing...Right wing. It hurts," she hid her face in her sister's chest, ashamed of the entire situation. If anyone found out, Morgana was sure she'd have embarrassed Kayle, given the angel was known to be one of the best flyers around, considering her young age.

Kayle was quiet. The sisters obviously weren't twins. Kayle, though was not that much older according to their race, was eighty years Morgana's senior. Her body had not fully matured yet. When compared to humans, she would have been twenty years of age, while Morgana would have been ten. Her duties to her sister were a top priority. Morgana was all she cared about, all she lived for at the time. And if she hadn't sensed something was wrong, her younger sister would not be crying in her arms at that moment. She wouldn't even be breathing. Wrapping her wings around the little girl, Kayle slowly flew back to their house, only speaking once, "Morgana, never do something as foolish as this ever again, please. I know you want to fly, and with time, you will be able to. However, keep in mind that if I had to cut my wings off to protect you, I would do so in a heartbeat. These wings aren't everything. We can live without them, we just choose not to. I have told you that I will help you learn how to fly. We will get to it with time, my sister. So for now, let us heal that wing and bake some sweets."

The younger girl let out a small smile as she held onto her sister tighter, "Can we bake a cake? It's your birthday soon!"

Quietly, Kayle replied, "We'll bake whatever you want us to bake."

* * *

Before even opening her eyes, she knew something was wrong. Ever since she was exiled, ever since she dealt with black magic, she had woken up in bed, her skin cold as ice. And yet, for some reason, she wasn't cold. She was warm. There was warmth all around her, and it wasn't the figurative type. Her body felt warm. Thinking back on the dream she just had, she assumed that could have been the reason. She hadn't dreamt of the past in a long time. Not to mention that memory was over nine millennia old.

"Mmm," a quiet, sleepy mumble was heard as the bed shifted very slightly.

_'What? No. No. No. This is a dream. This is all a dream. That wench, that monster is not in my bed. That good for nothing bitch doesn't have her arms around me. Oh stars, she does NOT have her stupid wings around me.'_

Instead of moving however, Morgana decided to think back to what had happened the night before to put her in this god forsaken predicament. It didn't help that she felt both of them were naked under the covers, under Kayle's annoyingly, disgustingly, frustratingly warm wings. The incredibly bothersome part was the headache she felt was on its way.

_'Remember, damn it! What happened?! I was in a match. Pantheon was going around the jungle, Vi had top lane, Soraka was support, Caitlyn was our carry and I was in the middle. Ok, that I remember. We lost to Ezreal and his stupid lover, Taric. Ugh. That man gives me the creeps. Afterwards, Vi invited me to drinks.'_

"Right, Vi invited me to the pub, but I had to work on the cheesecake. Once that was done, I had the useless Pantheon deliver it to Kayle's quarters and told him I'd be going to meet with Vi. What then? Damn it. Ok. I drank. Vi was depressed about Caitlyn. And...blank. Goodness."

A bit too late, her eyes widened as she realized she had said the last few statements out loud. Slowly moving her head to look at the person holding her, she became incredibly irritated. It really was her! That stupid self righteous asshole Judicator who would throw her family away. Way to ruin a good morning! How she wanted to strangle her. What was up with that shocked face? It irked at her so much, she wanted to throw acid on it. Maybe she should have asked Cassiopeia to poison the cake. Why did she even bake them to begin with?!

Before she could think of anything else, the wings stopped touching her body, but the touch of the Judicator still lingered on her back. Kayle wasn't letting go. Suddenly gripping the fallen angel tighter, the Judicator whispered, very slowly, very scarily, "Whatever you put in that cake to put me in this situation? I am going to kill you for it. You have my word, witch."

Pushing the younger woman away from her, she quickly grabbed her clothes, glanced at the body on the bed who used to be her most beloved, made a disgusted face and stormed out.

Morgana wasn't too sure what had happened, but she was angry. "If I had poisoned that stupid cake, you wouldn't even have been sleeping. You'd be dead. Stupid, cocky, worthless, loser, disgusting, despicable! Gah! I can't wait to kill you!"

Grabbing the pillow on her left, she held onto it, willing herself to go to sleep. Closing her eyes, she breathed into it, taking in a whiff of a very familiar scent.

"ARGH! NOW MY PILLOWS SMELL LIKE HER TOO!" Throwing it towards the door, she grabbed onto the one she was too busy to use because she was sleeping on the chest of someone who hated her, someone she despised.

And yet, as sleep once again began to overtake her, she knew deep down. Oh how she knew. Someone she despised? What a load of crap that was. But Morgana wouldn't go there. Not today. Maybe not ever. It was easier to deny everything. It was easier to hate, especially when the other person no longer cared for you. Especially when the other person would sacrifice you to save a particle of dust. Morgana nodded sleepily. She hated Kayle. Despised her. She would never forgive her. Everything the Judicator stood for was a disgusting regiment. Morgana couldn't deny that she had done bad things herself, but Kayle? Kayle had killed thousands upon thousands of innocent men, women, children, singlehandedly! All for the sake of peace, justice, order. What of that was peace? What of that was justice? Kayle had changed so much from their childhood. Morgana believed the sister she respected, looked up to, loved...lusted for was no longer alive. Instead, she was replaced by a cold hearted murderer who stood against peoples freedom. She would not accept that. She would not accept Kayle's ways. They were wrong and the Judicator was going to pay for her actions with her life.

The fallen angel was so frustrated, so angry, she wanted to kill someone. As such, she decided the best place to do just that would be in one of the fields of justice. Where could she go where she didn't have to spend time killing worthless minions? Where she could just go and slaughter other champions? There was that new alternate reality of Summoner's Rift. What was it called? Ultra Rapid Fire? She had tried it once. Everything had happened way too fast. She did not enjoy it at all. Of course, she assumed that piece of trash Judicator probably couldn't get enough of it, what with stacking a bunch of those red swords, what were they called? Phantom Dancer? Not like Morgana needed them to begin with. Kayle would probably get three of those swords and swing her arm like there was no tomorrow. Who knows, she could maybe kill Baron Nashor alone too. Argh. So aggravating. No. Ultra Rapid Fire could drop dead for all she cared! Even though it wasn't a person. No! No! She would go to the one place where she'd be able to show off her strength while achieving a pentakill. Once she awoke from her slumber, she would head forth to the Howling Abyss.

She finally stopped fighting the sleep kneading at her brain and welcomed the most wanted darkness.

* * *

She hadn't been poisoned. That much she knew. But she had no other way to explain what had happened. Why had she been in the bed of that witch? Had she been drinking? No. Kayle never drank! Only on very very rare occasions. She certainly didn't drink to drown her sorrows...did she? What sorrows did she have to begin with? She had a horrifying headache, and given she almost never had such things, she concluded that she had in fact been drinking. What had happened was her just desserts.

She couldn't take it anymore. Once at her quarters, she wrecked the place. No, it wasn't an overstatement. She really did wreck it. The bed was ripped in half, the stuffing coming out, the clock ended up shattered, broken on the floor, the tables were severed as though kicked in half, the cupboards were destroyed. The wardrobe? What wardrobe? It was a pile of wrecked wood now.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't! If she admitted, everything she had done in the past would have been for naught! Disowning Morgana...What would the point have been? No! She would not, she would rather die than admit to it. There was nothing to admit anyways! When they were both young, Kayle did have feelings for her younger sister, but that was millenia ago. The day she disowned her, that day was proof that she would cut all ties with her. Morgana was no longer her sister, she was no longer the one she wanted as a lover. The Judicator had a single duty, to uproot evil, to bring peace to her home. And if that witch stood in her way? So be it. She would cut her down. She knew this! Kayle knew all of this! And yet! And yet! Holding her. Feeling her warmth. Hearing her heartbeat.

"Oh God," her knees buckled and she slid down to the wooden floor. It all felt right. Everything was as it should have been. They were back in the past, a past where they were still a family. How did things go so wrong? It only felt like yesterday, when Morgana was trying to learn to fly. When Kayle would catch her every time she couldn't hold her own weight. When they used to bake together, laugh together. But those days were long gone. There was no use ruminating. There was no use thinking back on something she could no longer have.

Kayle needed order. The Judicator could not fathom living in chaos. Would never accept it. What had happened was a disaster. In a moment of unforgiveable weakness, she had opened herself to an enemy. She assumed Morgana had been intoxicated as well, to which she was ever grateful. If the fallen angel had in fact been sober, Kayle may not have lived to wreck her room.

This could never happen again. The blonde knew something was wrong. Her barriers had begun to dwindle. Why now of all times? Why did she have to think of the past? She had to look forward. She had to help her people. So why? Why was she beginning to have doubts? Was it the fact that Morgana was baking her cakes for her birthday? Was that what was piercing her barriers?

The Judicator did not have the time the deal with such trivial matters! She had multiple responsibilities in the League. Dealing with Morgana would have to come later. She knew this full well. But something was eating at her from the inside out. Something she would eventually have to face. But she would not go there. Not today. Maybe not ever.

Letting out a quiet sob, she fixed herself up, adorned her body with her armor and decided to fight in one of the fields of justice.

Her chosen location? A place where Champions could freely fight each other without being commanded. A place where they could fight for sport. A place known as the Howling Abyss.

* * *

On the field of icy justice, both sisters cursed silently, regretting their decision.

The hatred could be felt in both of them, emanating through auras of blue and red respectively. "So...Kayle? Morgana? Let's play nice, yeah?" The innocent little boy let out from on top of his yeti.

Unfortunately for him, what he received were two death glares that would give him nightmares for weeks to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I couldn't help putting in something about URF...I build 2 or 3 PDs and then use AP items for the rest of the build. You guys need to try it. You really CAN solo Baron with Kayle! You can also tower dive without dying. Kayle is so bloody incredible in URF. Spam dat W for unlimited heals and speed (you don't even need boots!). Spam dat Q for unlimited slows. Spam dat E for unlimited fire! Ok, I'll stop talking about the game now.

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed. Too much angst. Ugh. Have angry hate sex, make up, and move on already you two. Gosh. For some reason, I really really really wanted to publish this chapter today, so who knows. I might rewrite bits of it tomorrow when I realize what a mistake I've made.

Hope you stick around for more!


	3. The Barrier Begins to Crumble

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3. I never thought I'd have so many follows so fast! I'm so happy you guys are interested. Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

The Howling Abyss was the perfect location where Champions could just run wild without any draw backs. They didn't need to strategize the same way they did on Summoner's Rift. As such, fighting on the icy bridge was an outright bloodbath.

On the blue side stood Kayle, Morgana, Nunu, Veigar and Teemo. The poor human boy was surrounded by either psychopaths or...well, psychopaths. In the end, all four of the others had issues. On the purple side stood Katarina, Cassiopeia, Ezreal, Taric and Hecarim.

Before the teams began to engage in their bloodbath, Morgana raised her hand, pointing at the half snake, half human.

"CASSI! SWITCH PLACES WITH THIS REPULSIVE ANGEL!"

The snake woman titled her head in confusion. Sure, Morgana hated Kayle, but everyone knew they formed an incredible team together.

"Why don't you come here instead?" Katarina asked, throwing her daggers around and catching them again. Making an annoyed and disgusted face, the Fallen Angel pointed towards the Gem Knight.

"You could always just switch places with hi-"

"Shut up, gay unicorn centaur freak!"

"HEY! Morgana! That's not cool! When'd you become a homophobe?! Or a child for that matter?" Ezreal looked really ticked off.

"She dreams about sleeping with the sister who disowned her, and she calls ME a freak," the Shadow of War let out with a gruff. "Women, so pathetic," he continued with a darker tone.

"For your information, Morgana! Hecarim looks FABULOUS! Truly, truly, truly fabulous!"

"Oh my god, please, please just shut up. Pantheon is less annoying than you are," she shook her head.

"Fallen Angel, did you not dream of freedom?" Hecarim looked towards her with complete seriousness.

"What of it?" Morgana snarled.

"Given your life is a burden, I'll bring you freedom," he gruffed.

Morgana's eyes widened and she pointed towards him like a child throwing a tantrum, "He's using his taunt! Why would he do that?! Why would he use his taunt?! He's making fun of me! Yeti! Kill him! Kill him! That's an order!"

"Enough!" All nine other champions stood in place as the Judicator's voice ran throughout the Abyss.

"You have five seconds to make a trade, so make it now or hold your peace."

Letting out a disgusted "Urgh," Morgana turned her head away and threw a dark bind towards Taric.

"Damn it Morgana! Stop bullying him!"

"Ezreal, my love! It's fine. She is distracted by her hatred. Instead of targeting someone more vulnerable, she targeted me! There is no reason we won't win this when the two sisters seem so distracted!"

The bloodbath had begun. Taric had underestimated the blue side's teamwork, as such, he was first blood, at the hands of a very pissed off, very angry fallen angel.

"Kayle! Kayle! Intervention! I'm going in! Hello?! Intervention plea-"

A female's voice came out 'NUNU HAS BEEN SLAIN!'

"Bahahahahah! Kayle! You let Nunu die! Bahahahahaha! You're worse than Morgana! She doesn't deny it! You deny the darkness in your soul! You deny your power!" The little evil yordle proclaimed as he began running around in circles, using Event Horizon every chance he got.

The Judicator hadn't let Nunu die on purpose. She was however merely standing behind their turret, her mind going around in circles at what Hecarim had said.

_'She dreams of sleeping with me? What does that even mean? Like this morning? What the hell is going on here? We're supposed to hate each other. Was Hecarim just saying that to get into Morgana's head? Or did she really want that?' _

What the hell did it matter to Kayle anyways? Let's say Morgana really did want to sleep with her, it's not like it was going to happen. Ever. Kayle was going to bring her to justice! No! She came to the abyss to fight, not think! Damn the thinking! Damn it all away!

"Let's try this again! Come on Kayle! Interv-" Before the boy could even finish his sentence, the Judicator had flown right into the fray, casting Intervention on herself. How lucky she was that most of them were on low health. Her plan was to slow down Katarina first, but Reckoning killed the woman to which she was grateful. Activating Righteous Fury, she cut through Ezreal, Cassiopeia and Hecarim in strange ease.

'QUADRAKILL!'

'TARIC HAS BEEN SLAIN!'

'ACE!'

What? She hadn't slain Taric yet, so what just happened? Looking behind her, she saw Morgana looking at her, smiling smugly. Before the Judicator could move or say anything, she felt massive pain hitting her back as she let out a death cry.

'KAYLE HAS BEEN EXECUTED!'

Morgana's smile vanished. Instead, it was replaced with such a loud guffaw that it could have caused an avalanche.

"EXECUTED! SHE WAS EXECUTED! THE IRONY! The irony is too much! How does it feel Kayle?! How does it feel to be executed?! Was it a nice feeling? Did you enjoy it? Maybe we should have you tower dive more often! This isn't even a tiny ounce of what all those innocent people had to go through when you slaughtered them!"

In spawn limbo, Kayle was surprised. She wasn't angry or irritated at Morgana. She just felt empty. Looking down at the Fallen Angel who had stopped her laughter, her mind went back towards Hecarim's statement.

"Don't think about it too much," the Shadow of War let out, as he met up with her, both of them awaiting respawn. "I was killing and happened to encounter her in an intoxicated state. She was rambling about a lot of different things. That just happened to stay with me, as a reason to punish her for what she subjugated me into doing that same night."

As Hecarim's respawn time got closer to zero, Kayle shook her head, "Go. Just go. I don't want to know." Their little bloodbath lasted for forty minutes until, thanks to the two little monsters known as Teemo and Veigar, the blue team ended up victorious.

* * *

Angry that the fight didn't help her, the Judicator decided to take a walk around the Kumungu jungles. She knew this was where Nidalee usually hung out, as such, she tried to respect the grounds as much as possible, hoping she didn't step on something she shouldn't have. She actually hoped to encounter Udyr in the trees and having a talk with him. He was a rather strange man, Kayle thought, but who was she to judge? ...The Judicator. She let out a quiet laugh at that and went back to thinking. Udyr also gave sound advice and gave her the proper respect she needed. She enjoyed his company.

As she was going around the trees, listening to the sound of crickets and running water, her mind accidentally went back to times she had no intention of remembering.

* * *

"Kayle? Kayle, are you awake?" The younger sister whispered as she slowly opened the door to the older sister's room.

"Mmm, Morgana? What's wrong?" Kayle was a light sleeper, to which the little angel was grateful.

"I can't sleep...Why do we even have two rooms? We only need one!" Morgana exclaimed, stomping her foot down, holding onto the pillow she'd brought with her even tighter.

"Did you wake me up only to complain?" Kayle let out with a sigh as she turned to look at her sister.

Head held down in shame, the younger sister began to mumble, "Dragon...Closet..."

"Morgana, how many times must I tell you? Dragons have been extinct for centuries. There are none in your closet," Kayle began to get out of bed. "You're old enough that you don't need me to babysit you like this."

The little angel was close to bawling her eyes out, Kayle noticed. She took in a big sigh, "Do you want to go out for a little bit?"

"Out?" Her head peaked back up, staring at her sister with interested. "You mean fly? Can we fly?"

"I'm going to fly. You're going to hold on tight. You're too tired to fly yourself right now," she hoped Morgana wouldn't be too disappointed. Kayle herself was tired as well and watching out for the one who was still learning, this late was a bad idea.

Morgana nodded in excitement as Kayle went to wear something more appropriate for a night outing.

The older sister instructed the younger to wrap her arms around her neck. It was gladly followed, as Morgana rested her head on her sister's chest. Unfolding her wings, Kayle kicked the ground and flew up into the sky. There were times when Morgana would have a nightmare or see something that shouldn't have been there, and would go running to Kayle. At first, the older sister would invite her to sleep in the same bed, which would help, but she eventually found a more soothing way that both enjoyed equally as well.

Her flight eventually took her to a well known waterfall, where the soothing sound of running water eventually weakened the younger sister's grasp, as sleep was once again beginning to overtake her.

Turning them around and flying her back to the ground, Kayle looked up to her sister, "Is this better?" Morgana sleepily nodded, as she let go of Kayle's neck and placed both her hands on the older sister's chest. Kayle wrapped her arms even tighter around the body as she continued flying upside down, having Morgana use her like a bed. Once she was sure the younger angel had completely fallen asleep, she decided it was time to head back home.

Flapping her wings, she slowly made her way back to their house, not before sensing someone watching them. She slowed down and noticed a figure standing on a ledge overlooking their city. Though it was dark out, Kayle recognized the shape of the body. Who couldn't? It was the Knight Commander himself. He was watching her, which felt very eerie and uncomfortable. She had respect for this man, however she was never too fond of the army. Some of the things they did, she deemed unforgivable.

Shaking her head, she decided to make haste to her house, where she lay Morgana down on her bed, and wrapped her wings around them, holding her tightly to her chest. Leaving a small peck on the sleeping girl's head, she sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

"I'd watch where I was going if I were you," echoed the seductive voice of a huntress, which was ignored, causing the person it was addressed to to slam face first into a tree.

"But then again, I'm not you," the huntress continued as she walked up to the Judicator who held her head, wondering what had just happened.

Noticing the younger woman, she tried to compose herself, "Oh, Nidalee. Did you say something?"

Balancing her spear on her shoulders, the Beastial Huntress let out, "You look like crap," as she took off the Judicator's helmet. It was a death sentence, that much was for sure. However, Nidalee had a gut feeling that Kayle was too exhausted, more mentally than physically to do anything about her transgression.

Under the helmet, Kayle had bags around her sky blue eyes, her complexion was white as a sheet, and her hair was a mess. "What the hell happened to you, Judicator?"

Getting up on shaky legs, Kayle took her helmet back and began walking the way she came, only letting out, "My past is haunting me, and I have no idea why."

It didn't make much sense. Hadn't she slept just fine in the morning? She would rather not recall the situation she had been put in, but that's how it was. She had slept comfortably. So why was she so exhausted? Yes, she had been drinking, but she no longer had a headache. What Hecarim had said was still haunting her, and the random flashbacks of her past hadn't been helpful either. Kayle didn't want any of this. She had a job to do, and for whatever reason, her godforsaken curse of a sister was getting in her way even if not directly.

_'Kayle, do you hate me?'_

_'I could never hate you, Morgana.'_

She turned around as fast as she could, trying to find the source of the voices. But there was nothing but the wind hitting the trees. She knew of what time the whispers spoke. Morgana hadn't done anything to deserve Kayle's hatred at the time. The younger sister had merely burned some cookies that they were baking. Kayle had gotten mad, however Morgana merely assumed she was mad because the cookies were burnt. The older sister was in fact mad because she was worried about Morgana's safety. She remembered her sister's eyes were swollen with tears, as she held her in her arms and calmed her down, apologizing for raising her voice.

Kayle's legs couldn't carry her anymore. Her knees buckled and she slumped next to a tree. Holding her legs, she wrapped her wings around herself, forming a pseudo-shell. She had no idea what was happening to her. Why was she reacting so strongly to these past memories? Why now of all times? What was it that was lowering her barriers? Her birthday? Preposterous. Given her age, such trivial things were unimportant. It was Morgana. It was the fact that she had been baking cakes. Unless Kayle found out the exact reason for the traitor's actions, she wouldn't be able to put it aside. However, she couldn't explain her exhaustion. It was as though someone had drained all the energy out of her.

She assumed it might have been because thinking of a past she had no intention of returning to drained her considerably, but at the same time, she felt as though it wasn't a big enough reason. It had been a long while since Morgana's betrayal, and though Kayle wanted her sister back, she knew it would never happen. There was no room for forgiveness when it came to Morgana.

And yet, and yet. A part of her couldn't help but want to extend her hand, bring the traitor into her arms and keep her there. The Judicator, in all her frustration and exhaustion, closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep under the tall tree.

* * *

"Yo! Heard you won your match!" Vi let out with a big grin as she made herself at home in Morgana's domain.

"Vi, I'm not really in the mood to ta-" She was cut short once the pink haired, gauntlet woman raised what she had in her hands.

"I know. Nunu wouldn't shut up about what happened. Thought you'd need some company, I know I do."

Letting out a small smile, Morgana removed her baked goods from the oven and placed them on the counter to cool as she joined her drinking partner on her couch.

"You know, Morgana. I never pegged you was the type to drink your sorrows away," Vi said as she filled up the two glasses with vodka.

Sighing, Morgana took the one closer to her and sipped, "It's either this or going on a killing spree. And I'd rather not have to deal with Kayle anymore than I have to at the moment."

"What's going on between the two of you anyways? I mean, I know you've had a pretty crappy relationship, but it feels like things are a bit hectic today," Vi finished filling her glass and put the bottle on the coffee table in front of them.

"Our relationship wasn't always like this. It's my fault we're where we are now anyways, " she took the glass in her hands and placed her legs up on the table.

"You mean because you rebelled? Didn't side with Kayle?"

Morgana touched the glass to her lips and drowned its entire content, letting out an ominous sigh afterwards. Tilting her head to face Vi, whose eyes had slightly widened, she breath out, "I mean, she wouldn't have joined the army if it weren't for me. I'm the reason the Judicator exists."

* * *

**A/N: **Welp, that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will have a good amount of discussion about Cait/Vi and where it's going. Will also explain the whole Vi/Morgana booze friendship. I'ma try to update as fast as I can, but I can't really promise more than 1 chapter a week. I've just been on super writer mode these past few days that's why so many updates came out. If you enjoyed though, please stay for more!

R&R is greatly welcome!

P.S: If any of you want to play some League games, just send me a PM here :)


	4. Jealousy Lurks Around the Corner

**A/N: **Alright, here is chapter 4. I was going to upload it sooner, but had a horrifyingly boring essay to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Morgie, I just got an incredible idea."

"Hm?"

"Let's become an item!"

"Vi..."

"Oh come on. It makes sense! I was rejected, you were rejected, let's keep each other company. We're drinking buddies anyways."

"You're drunk."

"So are you. Your cheeks are so red."

"It's the steam."

"Of course it is."

Once the Piltover Enforcer and the Fallen Angel had finished the bottle of vodka, they had gone to take a bath. Now, that's where they were. Vi was laying in the tub, her back touching the tiled walls, her arms around Morgana's waist, as the older woman leaned back into the Enforcer, letting the warm water relax their muscles, their bodies.

"For your information, child, I was not rejected. There is no one around to reject me to begin with," the Fallen Angel sighed, her hands resting on her thighs underwater.

"Aren't you into Kayle?" Vi whispered into her neck.

"Stop fooling around. I'd choose Twitch over The Judicator any day," she said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh! Ok. Taric or Kayle?"

No answer was given. Instead, Morgana stood up from the bath, only to be pulled back down between Vi's legs, water splashing around the bathroom.

"Unhand me, now," a cold reply.

How dared this human touch her like that? Pull her back in when she didn't want to stay anymore?

"Morgana," Vi held the Fallen Angel, whispering her name quietly.

The Piltover Enforcer was honestly surprised. It was her first time seeing Morgana naked. Her skin was strangely smooth, though deathly pale. She had expected to see mutated feet, but they were normal. Her legs were gorgeous, her thighs the right amount of thick. She wouldn't lie. Though Morgana had dealt in black magic, she was still gorgeous. Vi just wondered exactly what the angel version of this woman looked like. She must've been even more gorgeous. Though they were drunk, Vi couldn't deny the lust. It might have been her broken heart, but it didn't matter. She wanted to take Morgana. She wanted to make the Fallen Angel her's. Claim her.

"You weren't rejected."

"What?" She was caught off guard.

"Caitlyn didn't reject you," Morgana sighed.

She really hadn't. Caitlyn had no idea of Vi's feelings for her. The Piltover Enforcer had been head over heels for the Sheriff for quite a while. However, Vi who was acting all tough, and in fact was, knew next to nothing of how to deal with love. She had no idea how to express her feelings to Caitlyn. How to be romantic.

So why was Vi drinking? Recently, the most annoying Champion ever had been making moves on her girl. Okay, Caitlyn wasn't her girl, but she was! The Defender of Tomorrow had been all friendly with the Sheriff, more so than usual. That really bothered Vi. Who the hell was Jayce, getting in her way? Caitlyn was hers! He should've went to find someone else!

Last night, before their match in the Rift, Vi had seen Jayce wishing Caitlyn good luck, giving her a kiss on her cheek. The nerve of that man! It had driven Vi mad. That's why she'd asked Morgana for some drinks afterwards. And then, today? While in their office at Piltover, Jayce had come to visit, bringing roses, apologizing for her loss.

Caitlyn had accepted the flowers graciously and had accepted to have dinner with the man. Of course, Vi hadn't done anything to stop them. All Vi had ever done was watch Caitlyn anyways. The fact that they were having dinner now though...It drove her mad. Who knows what else it'd lead to!

"I know. She just chose Jayce over me," the Enforcer mumbled.

"She did not," the Fallen Angel couldn't believe how stupid Vi could be sometimes. "She has no idea you have feelings for her, Vi. You never do anything to show her you like her. Why shouldn't she accept Jayce's invite? And before you say it, no. Accepting Jayce's invite doesn't mean she likes him. It could as easily mean she's just lonely."

"Well look at you, Morgie. Aren't you all knowledgeable about love!" A sarcastic sting had followed. Vi pushed Morgana away enough so that she could get up.

"Vi, that's not what I meant," the Fallen Angel tried to be understanding.

"I don't want to be judged. Let alone from you of all people," she stated as she grabbed a free towel to dry herself.

"What exactly does that mean?" Morgana let out with an undertone of anger.

"You're in love with your sister! You deny it, but it's beyond obvious! YOU BAKE CAKES FOR HER! YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR FIVE YEARS! The same sister who disowned you! The sister you tried to kill! Who you hate! Who you rebelled against! Why? Just because she stopped some old man from having his way with you ten million years ago?! After all that she put you through?! I don't want to hear about love from you of all people!"

Before she could leave the bathroom in an angry stomp, a sting went across her cheek, her head going to the right. Holding her left cheek, she looked to Morgana in shock.

"I-I'm sorry," Vi looked down, realizing what she'd said.

"We've both been drinking. Let's just forget about it and start again tomorrow," the Fallen Angel let out quietly as she dried herself with a towel.

Vi left the bathroom, quickly got dressed and shut the front door behind her as she left.

Taking in a big sigh, Morgana merely slumped to the floor and fell asleep on the cold hard tiles. Having a fight while drunk really sucked.

The sound of the doorbell ringing eventually woke her up. Unsure of the time, she got up on shaky knees, grabbed the robe hanging behind the bathroom door, wore it and went to answer the door.

She opened the door only to close it the same second.

"Morgana, please. Let us talk," the Gem Knight spoke calmly as he knocked on the door again.

"Get lost, Taric. You're the last person I want to see right now."

"Morgana, I simply cannot understand your change in demeanor. Though we were never the closest of friends, we respected each other. Why do you hate me now of all times? Have I hurt you? Insulted you? If you don't tell me, I won't know how to change the situation," Taric pleaded.

The Fallen Angel knew he had a point. Though she was never fond of him, as his constant rambling of gems drove her mad, he wasn't a bad person. She opened the door. There stood the Knight in regular clothing. Black pants with a blue shirt. It was strange seeing him without his armor, but it wasn't a first.

"May I come in?" He said looking her up and down. "You don't look too well."

"When do I ever?"

"I didn't mean it that way," he lowered his head.

"I know. I drank. I bathe. I fell asleep on the bathroom floor. It happens," she stated as she moved into her house further, indicating he should follow.

Accepting her invitation, he closed the door behind him. Looking around the living room, he noticed an empty bottle of vodka laying on the coffee table.

"Please don't tell me you finished that all by yourself," he let out, worry beginning to show.

"Of course not. Vi drank half of it," she went to her room to change.

"And where is she now?" He raised his voice a bit so that she could hear him through the walls.

"Left," she let out as she opened her door and walked to the living room. How strange that her clothes when fighting were more revealing than her casual clothes. She wore a simple purple skirt with a white short-sleeved top. She sat on the couch opposing Taric.

"What's going on, Morgana?"

"Are you happy?" She replied monotone.

"Am I happy? Well, of course I am," he sounded confused. One couldn't possibly blame him either. It was such an open question, let alone random.

"Right. I don't see why you wouldn't be either. You're in love. You have the person you love. What more could you want?" Her shoulders slumped as she looked at her feet.

"Is this about Kayle?"

Slightly looking up with a raised eyebrow, she let out "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I didn't. Hecarim's statement just came back to me," he seemed sad for some reason.

Would she admit it to Taric? She hadn't even admitted it to Vi, let alone herself. She would not. She would in fact use another situation that she felt she had to take care of. That's right Morgana. Hide behind your fears, insecurity, cowardice. Use Vi as an excuse.

"That ungodly angel has nothing to do with this," her statement was cold. She would not speak of Kayle, specially not to Taric who had the upper hand in love. "Vi is in love with Caitlyn who has no idea of her feelings and has accepted to have dinner with Jayce."

"Alright. And you want to do something to stop the dinner?"

"I don't care for them to have dinner. A single night out together won't change much, especially considering how much of a prude Caitlyn is," she shook her head.

"Haha! Morgana, that's mean. Looks can be very deceiving," he wagged his index finger at her to reprimand the statement.

"Vi's better off finding someone else. Caitlyn's too much like Kayle."

"Really? I can't really see that. I think Caitlyn is much more lenient compared to your sister. I don't mean to offend the Judicator, however her outlook is very black and white. Of course, it can be a good thing because emotions would never come into play when having to make objective decisions. However, at the same time, there is no in between for her. No maybes. No exceptions," he nodded towards her in apology.

She took in a deep breath as Taric continued, "The Sheriff however knows that the world isn't two colors. Do you honestly think Kayle would have found and recruited Vi?"

The Fallen Angel shook her head, "She wouldn't spend a single moment entertaining her."

"Right? If Caitlyn was Kayle, Vi wouldn't be alive now. Caitlyn can forgive. I don't think Kayle can. So no. Though they both uphold the law, they do it differently. They certainly aren't the same."

Morgana conceded.

"How do you want to help Vi though? If she's not open about her feelings, I don't see what you can do about it."

"Get the obstacle out of the day?"

Taric raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me you're planning on trying to kill Jayce."

"What? Of course not. The Summoners wouldn't shut up if that happened. I'm talking about getting Vi and Caitlyn together long enough for Vi to confess to her. After that, it's not my problem whether or not she's rejected," she closed her eyes. She considered Vi one of her only friends. As much as Pantheon drove her mad, he was one as well. At the end of the day, when she ignored the jealousy when around Taric and Ezreal, the former could maybe be a friend. The point was, she wasn't like Kayle who actively avoided other champions. She didn't care for a large entourage, but one or two friends were never a bad thing. She was stung by Vi's earlier retort about her past, but they had been drunk and you often end up saying things you regret when in such a situation.

She'd help the younger woman. She wasn't exactly sure how, but she'd definitely help...Tomorrow. Tonight, she'd just go find Pantheon in the pub and bully him for no reason other than to bully him.

"Maybe you could set them up on a blind date?"

Morgana looked to him, "That's not such a bad idea. Alright Taric. You've stayed long enough. I'm going to the pub."

She slowly got up from her seat, wore her heels and showed Taric to the door. The Gem Knight felt his visit had ended up being pointless. "Morgana, I think we should talk about the incident at the Howling Abyss. Your behaviour has been very different towards me."

"The world isn't all about you, Taric." She spat.

"Neither is it about you, Morgana," he frowned.

"Get out of my house."

He stood his ground.

"I can't fathom what I've done for you to behave this way towards me. I can always assume, but then that would merely make an ass out of you and I."

"Believe me Taric, it'd merely make one out of you. I have nothing to say to you. Go see to your lover's needs."

That's when Morgana regretted her statement and Taric caught on to what was going on.

"You're jealous," a simple statement as he stood in front of the door Morgana had opened for him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she let out but he saw the twitch of her lips.

"There is no reason to be jealous, Morgana. Deep down, don't you think if you talked to her, all of this could be sorted?"

She closed the door behind them, and laughed, "You jest."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. You yourself admitted that Kayle only sees in black and white. It's very simple, Knight. Either I kill her and bring freedom to our people, or she kills me and everyone else who even dreams of freedom."

"I think I will join you at the pub."

Nodding, Morgana simply began to walk. Their little trip was relatively quit. Once at the pub's entrance, Morgana and Taric saw a slightly drunk Lucian leaving out the front door.

"Lucian?" Taric inquired, only to be ignored. They decided to let the drunk be and walked into the pub. Surveying her surroundings, Morgana noticed Caitlyn and Jayce were having dinner. What an unsightly place to be having a first date at. Jayce's courting skills clearly needed sharpening. On the other side of the bar, she noticed Vi sitting at the counter, with a good enough angle to glare at Jayce throughout his entire meal. She decided to take a seat next to her and have a talk, while Taric went to join Ezreal who was waving at him.

Once at her usual seat next to Vi, she looked towards the younger woman, not before noticing the person sitting a few stools behind her. Needless to say, their eyes came in contact. However, Kayle merely stood up on wobbly feet and yelled out to the front door, "Lucian! Wait for me! I accept your offer!" as she slowly made her drunk way out the door.

"Idiot," was all Morgana let out. Kayle rarely ever drank, so there must have been something going on in her emotional department. But Kayle didn't have any emotions. So why was she drinking? Stupid, worthless, piece of trash. Morgana needed a drink.

"Vi, stop staring at them. It's not going to change anythi-"

"Did I mention it's mating season?"

She turned around with a very pissed off look.

"No Nidalee. You didn't mention anything because we didn't even know you were here. They're humans. Humans don't have mating seasons. Not like you would know, right?"

"Now, now pussycat. Why must you be so hostile?"

"Because I hate the way you act."

She sat down on the stool next to the Fallen Angel and slowly began tracing the older woman's left thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"I just mentioned it's mating season, pussycat."

Morgana couldn't deny it. Nidalee had a certain charm to her, but the Fallen Angel wasn't someone who cared for sex. Then again, there was an obvious reason for it. One she had no intention of relaying, for fear of being made fun of. It'd be worse than being made fun of actually, considering her age.

"What are you doing here? You barely leave your jungle as is," Vi let out as Morgana moved Nidalee's hand away.

"I was having a little chat with the Judicator. She'd ended up visiting the jungle for a little walk."

"That doesn't answer anything," Morgana was becoming annoyed.

"Well, I found her sleeping under a tree. Udyr showed up around that time. They sparred. She got her ass handed to her. She decided to get drunk. She declined Lucian's offer of drunk sex. She saw you, she ended up accepting the offer. I just decided to tag along because I haven't seen most of these people in a while," she merely shrugged.

"Wait, wait. Kayle is having sex with Lucian?" Vi let out with laughter.

"What's so funny about that Vi?" Morgana starred at her.

"Sorry. It's just, that's a strange ass pairing don't you think?"

"Do you believe that? I don't think they'd make too bad a couple," Nidalee replied as Morgana's thoughts began going around in circles.

Kayle was sleeping with Lucian. Was that a surprise? Of course. What was even more surprising was that Kayle was having sex. It didn't matter with who. Wasn't Kayle supposed to be like her? How long ago had she started? Kayle. The Judicator. Who upheld law and order, barely having time for her younger sister. Did she sleep with people in the army? She didn't did she? Maybe the Knight Commander. That's why she became Judicator. What did it matter to Morgana? She didn't want anything to do with Kayle. Damn that stupid woman. Let her sleep with whoever she wanted. She probably did some things with Nidalee too. She could end up pregnant for all the Fallen Angel cared. She only felt bad for the soon to be had child if Kayle did end up pregnant. Who would want to be the child of a monster like that?

"That bastard!"

Her thoughts were thankfully cut short when Vi let out an outburst, strangely not loud enough to be heard in the entire pub.

"Shut up Nidalee!"

"What?"

"You're purring! This isn't something to be purring about!"

"Vi, darling. It's not as though you've told her anything about how you feel," she continued purring.

"What's going on?" Morgana looked confused.

"Jayce kissed Caitlyn's lips and they left," Nidalee pointed haphazardly to the door.

"Hey, Vi."

The younger women was taking shot after shot, when she let out a pissed off "What?!"

"What if I told you I could get Jayce out of your crosshair? Would you confess to Caitlyn?"

The soon-to-be drunk Vi turned to Morgana with a hopeful look, "Morgie, you serious?!"

"Sure. I don't see why not. By the way, Nidalee, why was Kayle sleeping under a tree in the jungle?"

Nidalee looked to Morgana with an empty face, almost as if saying "You should already know".

"Oh come now, don't keep such interesting gossip from me."

"My past is haunting me, and I have no idea why."

She got up from her seat and proceeded to the entrance.

"The hell did that mean?" Vi asked, confused.

Morgana didn't grace her with an answer. Instead, she ordered a glass of wine, savoured it for a while and left, making her way to Jayce's abode. If she was correct in understanding Caitlyn's demeanor, the Sheriff would have rejected Jayce, who would be drinking his sorrows away in his home.

* * *

"What are you trying to accomplish, Nidalee?"

"Pantheon. Why must you assume such things?"

"You planted a seed in both of them."

"I haven't the foggiest what you're talking about."

"Telling Kayle Morgana's been sleeping around isn't planting a seed? Telling Morgana Kayle was going to sleep with Lucian isn't planting a seed?"

The huntress yawned, "Though I don't know of Morgana's sex life, Kayle certainly slept with Lucian, at least one would hope. Pantheon, they are both so adamant that they care not for the other sibling. Those seeds will bear no fruit if that is in fact the case."

"We both know it's not!" He raised his voice.

"You're disturbing the wild. I would suggest you leave my jungle."

"Huntress, I would suggest you keep your paws from where they don't belong," he said looking up to a relaxed Nidalee on top of a tree.

"I care not that you have feelings for the Fallen Angel. I care not about any of your feelings, Pantheon. Morgana will never return those feelings. Move on. She's too hung up on Kayle, no matter how much she tries to hide it behind hatred and anger."

"How dare you speak so casually? What do you know of feelings?"

"You might want to visit Jayce's house."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have a feeling you're going to end up surprised at the actions of your beloved Morgana."

"I will no longer entertain you, cougar!" He stomped away in anger.

Nidalee sighed as a squirrel came to stand on the tree branch next to hers. Looking at her new companion, the huntress let out, "I didn't even know he had feelings for Morgana. This'll be more interesting than I originally thought."

Her eyes let out a predatory glint, and soon, all that was left of the rodent, were bones.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will contain a bit of a flash back on Kayle's interactions with Udyr & Nidalee, as well as Lucian. There'll also be some VixCait scenes. I hope you stay tuned!

R&R is always appreciated


	5. A Strong Yet Fragile Resolve

**A/N:** I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the wait! I was thrown into finals week a few days after my last update, and after those were over, I was thrown into summer semester! And summer semester is hell for a university student if she takes 4 classes ._. I also started working at one of the most annoying and bad jobs ever (I hate retail so much), so that had me exhausted on the weekends. I have some time before my second round of midterms, so I decided to use it to write some more.

I have to admit the chapter feels rushed and all over the place, but I did want to update. The first three scenes take place between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4, while the rest are a continuation.

So, I apologize for the delay, and for the rush-like feeling you might get (I don't know. It might be because I reread the chapter 200 times that I feel this way). Chapter 6 and on should be back to normal though.

Also, chapter contains a **lemony** scene. That could have used a lot more detail imo. I might end up rewriting this chapter in a few days if I feel it's actually that bad. However, until then...

I hope you enjoy!

Also, to some of the reviewers that I didnt have time to PM:

**Matteo6321 -** I also ship Leona x Diana, pretty weird but Ahri x Miss Fortune too. Maybe Ironscale Shyvana with Soraka as well. I recently bought Ironscale...Oh my lordy that skin is absolutely gorgeous.

**Tomanatorr -** Sorry for the wait. I'll add you up!

* * *

"You know, Udyr, I really don't understand how you can be friends with this woman. She's a bit too uptight," the huntress yawned, looking down at the sleeping figure resting her back to the tree.

Ignoring her, the Spirit Walker looked at the helmetless angel covered by her wings. Sleep was supposed to be peaceful, and yet she looked as though she was in agony. Why? What kind of dream was she having, he wondered.

"Judicator," he let out roughly. She stirred, but not enough to wake. "Judicator," another attempt, harder.

"Maybe you should just grab her and throw her to a tree," Nidalee let out as she turned into a cougar and stretched.

"Our friend, Nidalee. We do not use violence for no reason."

The cougar rolled her eyes and went to hunt some rabbits. Meanwhile, the angel had slowly begun to wake up.

"Udyr?" Kayle rubbed her eyes as she tried to identify him. The man nodded in approval. "I need advice," she got up on her feet, dusted off the leaves and dirt from her behind and lowered her head in shame. She couldn't believe it. She'd asked Udyr for advice before, but not about her feelings, or Morgana. Most of her questions dealt with the League.

"We will try our best to assist you, Judicator."

Taking in a big sigh, Kayle decided to start talking. However, a strong growl came from the bushes, putting her on high alert. A cougar jumped out, transforming into the full grown Nidalee.

"Why are you growling, dear friend?"

"You need to leave," she addressed Kayle, angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Your fears, worries, insecurities are making you give off an awful stench. The animals aren't showing up because of you and I need me food."

"My apologies. Though I am uncertain as to what fears and insecurities you are referring to."

"Sure you are," Nidalee replied coolly, with strange sarcasm. Kayle didn't really understand the huntress' behaviour in this regard. She never pegged Nidalee as someone with an attitude, was she mistaken? Or maybe she had some problems herself as well.

"Nidalee, please be patient. We know you haven't eaten in quite a while, but the Judicator needs our help. Please continue, friend."

She couldn't. She'd lost the strength to be honest with herself and with Udyr. She shook her head, "No. It's alright. Can I instead ask you to spar with me? I think that will end up being more beneficial."

He nodded and they each took their respective stances. Nidalee sighed, climbed a tree and watched them begin their sparring.

* * *

"Hey Cait, where the hell are my tools?! I can't do maintenance without them!"

Vi stomped into the Sherriff's office, her hands up in the air. Caitlyn was filling out some paperwork. Putting her pen down, she looked at the pink haired officer.

"I moved them to the garage," she let out as she took a sip of tea.

If she was going to throw a fit and yell at Caitlyn, she completely forgot about it. The Sherriff was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair, her cheeks, her eyes, even her hands and legs. Caitlyn was perfection. Sitting at her desk, hat on her side, looking at Vi with a relaxed expression. Every ounce of frustration and irritation just left the officer. It wasn't surprising given she was in love. She wanted the perfection that was this woman. She wanted Caitlyn under her. Shuddering under her touch, moaning, groaning. But she was never able to tell her how she really felt.

Maybe this was the right time! Maybe she could finally be honest with her. Taking in a deep breath, she started, "Hey, Cait-"

"Sherriff!" The door to the station had flung open to invite the Defender of Tomorrow in. A few stomps later, he was in Caitlyn's officer, presenting her with a bouquet of red roses. "I heard about your loss. I am deeply sorry."

The Sherriff merely shook her head, quietly thanking him

"Oi, Loser of Yesterday," Vi baited, trying to get his attention.

"Isn't that nickname something more suited for you?"

"You wanna fight?!" She let out, starting to butt heads with him.

"Enough, Vi. You are behaving unbecomingly yet again."

Letting out something from under her breath, she looked towards Caitlyn. "Fine, whatever."

"Sherriff, would you be inclined to accept an offer to have dinner with me?" Jayce slightly bowed.

Vi wanted to gag. No way would Caitlyn say yes to that poor excuse of a hero. He was weak, he was arrogant, he was selfish, and he was everything that Caitlyn should have hat-

"Sure. I don't see any harm in it," Caitlyn nodded.

"WHAT?! Cait, you're joking right? You're going to go have dinner with this guy?!"

"Vi, please, you're being too loud. What's the harm exactly?"

"This guy, Cait?! Jayce?! You're better off going out with Draven!" Vi was fuming. Jayce was going to steal her?! HER CAITLYN?! Why did she even agree to it?! Unbelievable.

"Enough, Vi. I don't understand why you're throwing such a tantrum. Either get back on the job or take the day off please, you're obviously not right of mind today."

"Fine! I'll do just that!" She yelled, going to her chair, grabbing her coat and leaving, slamming the station doors shut.

She needed a drink. She decided to stop by the liquor store, grab some booze and go to the person who would understand her. The person who had problems with love just as much as she did. Morgana.

* * *

"That must've hurt. I didn't know you were so bad at sparring," the huntress let out, her spear balancing on her shoulders, as they made their way to the pub.

"I was merely distracted," Kayle replied without looking at her.

"We should fix that bruise of yours, don't you think?" The seductive voice let out as she stood in Kayle's path. Placing her hand on the taller woman's cheek, Nidalee evoked a primal surge strong enough to fix the Judicator's bruised face. "That's much better. You should take care of yourself more, Kayle." A strange glint went across her eyes, too late for Kayle to realize what was happening. Nidalee left her a quick peck on the lips. Surprise registered on the angel's face, however she quickly removed the expression, looking at Nidalee coldly.

"What you said about Morgana, is it true? Or are you just messing around where you have no business?"

"I think that's up to you to decide though I don't see why you care," Nidalee responded as she went into the pub ahead of her. Kayle would've cared about the kiss, but she knew Nidalee's playful character. She was also too tired to bother caring. Sighing, she went into the pub and took a seat at the bar. The moment she did, a voice let out, "Judicator?" as a glass of beer was put in front of her.

Turning her head, she noticed Lucian grabbing the stool next to hers. "Lucian," she nodded as she took a gulp of the beer he offered.

"I never pegged you as the kind to come to a place like this," he said with a rough tone.

"I'm not one to drink much, but there are times where you just need it."

"Can't say I disagree," he called to the barman and ordered some shots for the both of them. "So, what's going on with you?"

Taking down one of the shots, letting it burn her throat, she looked to him, her eyes filled with confusion, annoyance, anger, sadness. "I have no idea. My past keeps coming back to me. I keep wondering if everything I've done until now is wrong or not."

"Your past is haunting you," he whispered as he took a shot.

"I guess you can relate," Kayle looked at the next shot, calling her out.

"Want to make a toast?"

"To what?" She wondered.

"To being so disgustingly miserable that we need to come to a pub and just drink away."

This brought a small smile to her lips, much to Lucian's surprise.

"Judicator, I don't know what you've been through in the past, but someone as gorgeous as you should be smiling more often," he whispered, taking another shot.

"Purifier, are you by some slim chance, flirting with me?" She eyed him with suspicion.

"Why would it be a slim chance? Judicator, I see not why you are still alone. You are equal amounts strong, smart and beautiful."

"Lucian, I would encourage you to stop. This won't do either of us any good, especially when you're mourning and I'm...I don't know what I am."

"Kayle, please. Three more shots and we'll probably be too drunk to remember anything."

"I...I don't, I've never done this before," she looked away as her cheeks began to flush, a mix of the alcohol and odd shyness.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't give him an answer. Five minutes passed filled with complete silence. The only sounds to be heard were the conversations in the pub and the sound of shot glasses touching the table as Lucian and Kayle drank.

"Kayle," the Purifier let out as he turned towards her, brushing hair from her face.

"Lucian, I really don't know. This is all new to me and I'm pretty sure we're both drunk," she pushed his hand away. "Not to mention, I never pegged you as the kind to act like this, when you were so in love with Senna."

"That's the point, Judicator," he got up from his stool, turned his back to her and started to wobbly make his way out, not before letting out "I'm still offering, in case you change your mind."

Once he left, the Judicator had a few seconds to think to herself in her drunk stupor. Should she have accepted Lucian's offer? Morgana was sleeping around right? That's what Nidalee had said. Nidalee could have just tried to get into her head, but why would she?

Why should Kayle have cared anyways? Morgana could go whore herself out for all she cared...And yet, thinking of her sister being taken by men or even women, left her feeling sick and very angry. Who were those men and women, thinking they could put a hand on the little Morgana, sully her? That small angel who would wrap her arms around Kayle's neck, cry, laugh, throw tantrums...That small angel could in no way sleep around with people! It just wasn't possible!

The doors to the pub opened again, but Kayle didn't turn around. Given Ezreal had started making childlike sounds, she assumed Taric had arrived. The Gem Knight was in love, and obviously knew what he was doing. Maybe she should have asked him instead. Her fight with Udyr clearly didn't help her. Taking in a deep sigh, she felt someone looking at her. Tilting her head a bit to the left, she noticed someone she really didn't want to see. Morgana.

She couldn't believe it. Kayle couldn't believe that she thought for a second that her sister was still alive. That young, little, innocent Morgana was still alive. That demon looking at her was not her younger sister. So why? Why did Kayle feel like the Fallen Angel needed comforting? No. She was just drunk. Her brain was playing games on her. Even if Morgana in some miraculous way needed comforting, it wasn't Kayle she wanted, and Kayle didn't want to comfort her anyways, not one bit!

Getting up on shaky legs, she decided to go to the Purifier.

"Lucian! Wait for me! I accept your offer!" What other choice did she have? Lucian was offering to help her forget what the alcohol could not. She would have been ever grateful if she ended up falling for the man.

* * *

As Morgana had nearly made her way to Jayce's house, she slowed her speed walking to a mere stroll. Why was she doing this again? To prove to her whore of a sister that she could be like her? Was it really to help Vi? Well, the younger woman still had a chance at love, that much was obvious. And yet, a part of Morgana hoped that it wouldn't work out between her and the Sherriff. The reason behind this? If all else failed, maybe she really could become an item with Vi. Though she was never all that interested in the officer, Vi seemed like she'd make an excellent lover, both in and outside of the bedroom.

She still couldn't believe it. Kayle was sleeping around. Throwing herself towards people left and right. Why wouldn't she? It wasn't like they were together. They had never been together to begin with. All of it was wishful thinking. They were sisters, of course. Kayle wouldn't have accepted, even if she hadn't joined the army. Morgana was the one who was messed up. She was the one who fell in lo-...No. She would not admit it. She couldn't. Not when she knew how it would all end. There was no reason in continuing this train of thought. She would help Vi out by taking care of Jayce. Hopefully for her, Caitlyn had declined Jayce's offer to spend the night, which meant Morgana could potentially sway the man away from the Sherriff.

She was at the most ten steps away from the Defender of Tomorrow's house when her arm was grabbed and she was violently turned around.

"P-Pantheon?!"

"Don't do this Morgana, please."

"Do what exactly?" He was hectic, breathing heavily and his face was flushed.

"Whatever you're planning with Jayce. I know Vi is your friend, but this is taking it to a whole new level"

"Pantheon, I think you might be misunderstanding something here," Morgana started only to be interrupted.

"What exactly is there to misunderstand? You're pissed that Kayle is sleeping with Lucian so you're trying to find a way to get back to her by helping Vi out at the same time."

"I think you're misunderstanding the degree to which our friendship goes. What's happening now?" She pointed between her and Jayce's house, "Is none of your business."

"The hell it's not!"His exclamation was rough and loud, surprising Morgana in the process. "I didn't mean to startle you," he seemed apologetic.

"Pantheon, there are things I feel like I have to do. Things that as a friend, you should allow me to do."

"As a friend, there is no way I'd allow you to sleep with Jayce!"

"Who even told you about this to begin with?"

"Does it matter?" He was beginning to get angry. How Nidalee had known of his feelings for the Fallen Angel was beyond him. But he did have feelings for her, and he hated the way Kayle treated her. Morgana was the perfect woman. Well, she clearly had her own set of flaws, but she was gorgeous, smart and she could even be funny and kind. She wasn't the monster her sister had portrayed her as. And Pantheon loved that about her. All he wanted was to protect her and take care of her. He wanted her to be his. But she was too enamoured with the Judicator. Even when she blatantly denied it, you could tell she wanted Kayle, only Kayle. And the only reason she was giving herself to Jayce was because of anger and jealousy. That wasn't what Morgana was supposed to be doing! Pantheon couldn't allow it, and yet he knew he couldn't stop her. Even if he confessed to her, he would likely be rejected. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Forget it. Do whatever you want, just please be careful."

His change in demeanor was strange, Morgana noted. First he was being relatively aggressive in trying to stop her and then he just...gave up. Before she could say anything, Pantheon turned around and walked away. Unsure of what had just happened, she made her way to Jayce's house and knocked on the door.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd actually agree, Judicator," he whispered in her ear as he held her to his chest.

"Lucian..." A quiet sound, reminiscent of a whimper.

Gently pushing her chin up with his thumb, he glided his free hand over her right cheek, as the blush of shyness and intoxication began turning her ears red. He brought their lips together, her smaller softer ones quivering with excitement. Or was it fear?

"Kayle, you don't have to be so nervous," he let out roughly.

"Believe me, I'm not. It's the alcohol," she tried to lie, only to have him smirk as a result.

"Let's move to the bed," he pointed behind her, however she stood in place, shaking her head.

"Not yet," she whispered as she got down on her knees, wrapping her wings around his body.

Lucian wondered if things weren't going too fast. He had been used to making out and cuddling for at least an hour with Senna. But then again, they were drunk and conventional love making certainly did not fit in with the drunk factor. His thoughts were gratefully? Unfortunately? Cut short when Kayle unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor. His boxers were shaping his erect cock perfectly. Eight inches she estimated. She began laying kisses on his covered shaft, hearing his breathing begin to roughen up. It was surprising how he could still hold an erection even with being drunk. That's how champions were she supposed.

"Kayle, don't tease me," he took off his shirt, and began tracing his fingers through her hair. Looking up at him from her position was enough to harden him even more. The Judicator was on her knees, ready to please him. What more shift in power could he ask for? As she slowly lowered his boxers, the fully erect black cock stood there, welcoming her. More than being excited however, she merely wondered if it would fit in her.

As her tongue slowly came out to taste the head, she couldn't help but think about Morgana. However, her thoughts were quickly cut short, when she opened her mouth to take in his shaft. The slow rhythm of her pumping him, teasing him was driving Lucian mad. He wanted more. He wanted Kayle everywhere. He wanted to be inside her. On her. Over her. She trailed his length with her tongue, putting his tip back in her mouth. Grabbing her head, he began bobbing it faster, moving his hips, forcing her to accept all of him.

A growl soon emerged from his throat as his climax erupted into her mouth, forcing her to swallow. His throbbing cock emptied completely into her, and yet he couldn't get enough. As Kayle looked at him with a shocked face, he roughly grabbed her and threw her on his bed, forcefully taking off her clothes and ripping them in the process.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he whispered, tracing her breasts. The angel couldn't help but shudder under the cold touch. It certainly didn't bring back good memories.

"I'm already hard again. Good." He grabbed his shaft and began gliding over her opening.

"Lucian, w-wait a moment! You can't do it so soon!" Kayle tried to push him off, an ancient fear beginning to come through from the pits of her past.

"Stop moving!" An order. Kayle immediately slumped back and lay there, with empty eyes.

* * *

_"It's very simple, Kayle, my child. Either I punish your little sister, or you for failing to stop her. This mess-up is bordering unforgivable. "_

_"I understand, Knight-Commander, but there is no proof she's part of the rebellion! Only rumors! What do you want me to do? Accuse her unjustly?"_

_"Unjustly? Child, you are unaware because you won't open your eyes. Your sister dwells in black magic, corrupting herself a bit more every day. "_

_"MY SISTER DOES NO SUCH THING!"_

_She knew raising her voice would be a mistake. But everyone kept insulting Morgana. Her morgana. There was only so much she could take as the older sister. When her duty was to protect the young angel, and people kept calling her names and accusing her of things, the anger inside of Kayle would just keep growing. No one understood Morgana!_

_"Then do you choose to be punished in her stead?"_

_Glaring at the Knight Commander didn't prove any such efficient. Eventually, she gave up._

_"Yes. I will take full responsibility for my sister's supposed actions "_

_"Kayle, they aren't supposed actions. We have the needed proof. You failed to apprehend her when it was your duty. I can easily let this pass if you deal with her now."_

_The angel shook her head. She wouldn't betray her sister, because she knew Morgana to be innocent._

_"Alright. I need you in fighting capability at all times. I guess we need to find an appropriate punishment that doesn't leave you crippled for weeks."_

_Looking at the man, you could tell he already knew what he wanted._

* * *

Lucian wasn't as cunning as the Knight Commander, but he was possibly nearly as strong, physically. Remembering the events with that man only ruined the angel's mood even more. She'd sacrificed so much for her sister, even took the blame for her and let that disgusting man dirty her. For quite some time, she had nightmares, waking up yelling, screaming, crying. Morgana would always be there for her. Would always hold her, let her cry, and she'd never ask. She'd never ask the reason. Kayle never figured it out. Did Morgana know what Kayle had done? In the end, it didn't matter. Kayle had protected her, but for what? The younger sister was a traitor after all. When the Knight Commander had ordered Morgana's execution, Kayle had disagreed vehemently, to the point of beheading the man. And in the end? He had been right. So what had she killed him for? The man may have disgusted her but she also used to respect him and his strength. He was the reason Kayle had become as strong as she had. She killed him because she didn't want to believe Morgana could betray her. However, it wasn't worth it.

And now, here she was, remembering the past, the night she was forced to become a woman all for the sake of protecting her traitor of a sister. That night, the Judicator was filled with fear. That night, she was but a mere girl who didn't know what to do. Similarly, tonight she felt the same. A part of her wanted to go to Morgana, rest in her arms and cry.

Since the Fallen Angel had been baking cakes for her, that had to mean she still felt something toward Kayle right? So if the angel went to her sister, would they go back to being how they were in the past?

"Kayle?"

The conflicted and fearful Kayle looked to the man hovering over her. He had a silly facial expression.

"Lucian?" she called quietly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"I think...I'm done for," was all he let out as he ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

Somehow, the gods had looked in her favor. Still somewhat tipsy, she shook her head to try and clear her mind. Once that was done, she rummaged through Lucian's wardrobe, grabbed a dress shirt and pants and quickly made her way out of his house. She had no intention of staying for round two. What on earth was she thinking?! Nearly having sex with him! Belittling herself by getting on her knees like that! She was the Judicator! Since when had she started sleeping around with people?! This was all Nidalee's fault. Kayle never pegged the cougar as a prankster or troublemaker. Either she was mistaken, or Nidalee had some other plan in store. Whatever she was planning, the angel would have no more of it! Or at least that's what she tried to convince herself.

Once outside, an immense amount of loneliness hit her. Thinking of the past was something she hated doing, but it was always there. Always whispering to her. As her mind was once again in a haze, she merely started walking around in the mess she was, unsure of where exactly to go. She could've just gone home, but that's not what her heart wanted. Her heart wanted to hold someone close, to fall asleep in their arms, wake up to their smiling face. But it wasn't just anyone her heart wanted. It was the one person she wasn't allowed to have. The one person she was supposed to hate. The one person...she couldn't help but love.

She finally stopped walking and looked up.

"...Unbelievable. I'm seeing things, right? I mean, I have been drinking, and this day has been a mess," though she said that, she still knocked on the door. No response. Another knock. Nothing. Grabbing the doorknob, she decided to turn it to see what would happen. It turned...and the door opened.

"...Idiot. Why would you leave your door open like that?" She walked into the house, closing said door behind her. Nothing out of the ordinary, she noted. A bottle of empty Vodka lay on the table, and she wondered when the two of them had become alcoholics. Slowly making her way to the bedroom, she took note of all the surroundings she hadn't paid attention to last time. It was odd. she had expected demonic weapons, weird spell books, dead animals. Nothing of the sort lay in the house. Who knows, Morgana could have had a secret dungeon with all of the aforementioned, but her house had no indications of such things.

Once in front of the bedroom door, she opened it. She knew that when she woke up tomorrow, she'd have damned everyone and everything. She'd also go back to her old self, the one adamant on hating her sister. The bed was empty. Morgana was not around. Kayle merely took off the unpleasant smelling clothes, and went under the covers. It wasn't to say that Lucian smelled bad. When compared to her younger sister however...No. She would not go there.

Holding onto one of the many pillows on the bed, she took in a deep breath, filling herself with her sister's scent, as she let exhaustion take over and lead her to a deep sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day. Tomorrow would be when she would go back to being the Judicator. The one who had to bring peace to her world and keep order in the League. She would no longer drink. No longer let her feelings confuse her. What feelings? She merely missed the past. That's all this was. Kayle would not allow herself to sway any longer. Tomorrow...Tomorrow she would put an end to everything. She was sick and tired of feeling confused, helpless, lost. She didn't care what Nidalee was planning. She didn't care what Morgana was trying to achieve with the cakes. She didn't care about any of them. She had a job to do. A job that did not allow for feelings to get in the way. She knew this. It was simply a momentary lapse in judgement that led her to where she was these past few days. Never again would it repeat itself. Tomorrow, the Judicator would return.

Until then however, she would rest. Rest in the bed of the one person she actually cared for, and yet hated immensely.

* * *

**A/N** : Alright, that's the end of that. I can't promise a schedule or anything, but I'll try my hardest to get chapter 6 out in the upcoming few days, if not, around June 11 (because that's when round 2 of midterms ends :( ). R&R is greatly appreciated. Thanks for your patience guys.


End file.
